


In your arms

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: JO1
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Recently, Shosei can’t sleep at night but doesn‘t know a reason for that. Luckily, there is Sukai who takes care of him.
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [（授权翻译）在你的怀抱里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005758) by [miowhysoserious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious)



Sometimes and more often recently, there were nights when sleep didn’t want to come for Shosei. There was no particular reason for this, yet no matter what he tried, he stayed awake.  
There was no blue light in his room, he hadn't drunk anything with caffeine since 3 pm, his bed was cosy with Pom being right next to him and he took a long relaxing bath before going to bed. 

He kept rolling from one side to the other one but he just couldn’t fall asleep. Everyone always assumed the member with the most sleeping problems was Ruki who tended to stay up late when there was something in his mind. However, unlike Shosei he had a reason why he was awake. 

Or Shion and Syoya who stayed up late because they wanted to finish an anime. Sometimes Shosei joined them because those animes distracted him from worrying why he couldn’t fall asleep sometimes. But right now, their dorm was quiet. A quick check on his phone told him it’s 3:45am. There were some schedules tomorrow, so everyone was deep asleep – everyone but him.

In the end, exhaustion took over his body and he got some sleep, yet it wasn’t enough. Barely two hours passed until his alarm clock ended his short-lived moment of rest. Practise and a magazine shooting were waiting for him on that day and there was no way he could skip both. He had to attend both schedules, his condition had costed him too much already. Too often he had asked to stay home because insomnia had taken over without a warning. 

Half asleep he prepared a simple breakfast and got ready for the day. For a moment he thought about covering the shadows under his eyes with make-up, yet he didn’t want to waste the expensive sweat-resistant make-up when there was a shooting later that day. He didn’t know the concept yet but it was to be expected that a different make-up would be used. Thus, he just hoped that he could come up with some excuse in case the members asked him why he turned into a panda overnight.

Indeed, the other members looked worriedly at him when they met outside to board the vans towards the studio. “It’s alright. I watched a drama too long last night.”, he lied with the best fake smile he could put on and everyone seemed to believe him. 

Inside of the van Shosei sat down next to Sukai who still seemed to be worried about him. But Sukai was a man of few words, so instead of asking about his condition, he pulled the blonde one as close as the seatbelts allowed him to. “30 minutes are better than nothing.” was all that he said, but Shosei understood. The other one invited him to use him as his pillow so that he would get a little more rest.

Thus, Shosei rested his head against Sukai’s chest while the other one’s arms helped him to stay in a somewhat comfortable position. The warmth from Sukai’s body, his calm and relaxed heartbeat and his smell... before the van had even left the parking lot of their dorm, Shosei felt asleep.

About 30 minutes later it was Sukai’s voice which woke him up again. 30 minutes of sleep were surely still not enough, but he felt much better than before. Slowly, Sukai lifted his arms around him and gave him one of his infamous energy drinks instead.  
“Where did you get that from?” Shosei couldn’t remember him carrying one of the cans earlier at the dorm.

“I asked Syoya to buy those for us. Earlier we took a stop at a kombini, but I didn’t want to wake you so I asked the others to get something for us.”  
“Thank you.” Normally, Shosei was as opposed to those drinks as all other members. Yet there were schedules waiting for him and he had to survive that day. 

Thanks to his nap in the car and maybe even thanks to that awfully tasting energy drink, the dance practise passed without any problems. Yet when they had a lunch break before leaving towards the shooting, Shosei could feel the exhaustion coming for him again which worried him. There was another car drive coming, hence he hoped that another nap could help.

It seems like Sukai thought the same. When they boarded the van, the dark-haired member pulled him into his arms again. Instantly, Shosei relaxed and once again sleep took over. He didn’t even hear Sukai shhhh-ing Issei and Junki, so they let Shosei sleep in peace. They of course continued the teasing – but in the group chat. 

Yet when they arrived at the location and Shosei was woken up by Sukai once again, he felt rested enough not to care. The other members should think what they want. He was thankful for the dark haired one giving him the chance to rest. Without Sukai’s comforting presence, he wouldn’t have been able to get through the day.

Ultimately, the lack of sleep the night before and the jam-packed day afterwards, made Shosei fall asleep once his back touched the mattress of his bed. The next morning, he was glad that he slept through the night, yet there was something new occupying his mind. This time it wasn’t the lack of sleep, but what or rather who he had seen in his sleep. 

The night he had dreamed to he was actually laying in Sukai’s arms the whole time. Technically speaking, it was a boring dream, but even the faint memories of this dream still made me feel warm and content. It was weird to have such a dream. It wasn’t like Shosei rarely dreamed but he rarely dreamed that kind of things. Normally, he would dream of future tours, of being the hero in some anime he watched before sleeping or similar things. That he dreamt of happily laying in Sukai’s arms was new... and weird.

He liked Sukai. It wasn’t always like that, no, when they first met, they didn’t get along. It was during one of Ren’s impromptu dance lessons back when Shosei was nothing but the silver haired one’s shadow and Sukai was Sora’s shadow. However, soon they began to compete for the dancer's attention and the blonde one started to drag his presence. Still, he tried to stay as nice as possible. He also wasn’t on good terms with Shion back then and another fight would have put him into a bad light. Ren valued peace more than everything, so he kept quiet. However, when the final came and Sukai made it into the group instead of Shosei’s friends, his blood started to boil for real.

Nonetheless, the time came when they had to get along for real, but eventually all suppressed emotions Shosei had exploded and he and Sukai had a huge fight. It was only after he screamed all his thoughts at the dark haired one, that he realised how stupid he had been. After the fight, they fast became friends to the delight and the confusion of the other members. Nowadays, Sukai was probably the member he was the closest with and he was glad about it. 

Looking back now, made their fight even more stupid. Sukai was one of the kindest persons Shosei knew and his actions the day before had proven that. He was good with children and if there was one thing Shosei had learnt from his nieces and nephews was that whoever got along with children couldn’t be a bad person. Also, the dark haired one wasn’t someone who always dashed to the front. In a group full of extroverts, it felt refreshing to have a different kind of personality on his side. Lastly, he was super funny. He wasn’t a constant joker like other members, but he knew how to place his shenanigans well.

Still, all of Sukai’s good points didn’t explain Shosei’s dream at all. Maybe the previous day just had been too much for him and that it had been Sukai who had helped him played tricks on him now. This explanation wasn’t satisfied, yet the most logical one.

However, he wanted to thank Sukai for the day before. The other one had helped him a lot and Shosei was someone who always wanted to payback a favour. Their schedule for that day wasn’t that packed, so he decided to invite his friend for dinner. 

Shosei wasn’t the best cook, yet the automatic curry cooker he had recently bought was something all members, including Sukai had envied it. Thus, he invited him over for a curry dinner.

After their returned to the dorm from their work, Sukai returned to his room to take a bath first, giving Shosei enough time to shower and prepare the meal. At the same time when the slightly taller one knocked on his door, the dish was finished and he could welcome his friend. “Perfect timing, Sukai.”

The dinner itself was uneventful. They chatted about their recent schedules and shared updates of their families. After the dinner both weren’t tired yet, thus they started watching a movie Sukai had chosen.

During dinner Shosei hadn’t minded to sit that close to the other one, but now that the room was dark and only the light from the movie illuminating the room, he was more than aware how close Sukai was. Crumbs from the dream came back into Shosei’s mind and he was glad about the dark room, because he was sure that he was blushing. Not knowing how to handle his feelings and took pompom into his arms and hugged the plushie closely. 

“Does the movie scare you?” Sukai eventually asked him.  
The movie the watched wasn’t particularly scary. It had a heavy plot like most movies that his friend liked. However, the thing that scared Shosei was his weird feelings regarding his friend. “No, I’m fine. But Pom is scared.”  
“Poor Pom.”, the other one said while first giving a pat on the head of the plushie and then on Shosei’s one.

After the second movie they watched Sukai was tired and wanted to return to his room, yet Shosei was still wide awake. Anxiety that he wouldn’t sleep another night bubbled inside of him which didn’t go unnoticed by the other one.  
“Hey Shosei. Can you sleep at night recently?”  
The dark haired one was worried, yet Shosei didn’t want to worry his friend. He might have been the one who he shared his worries with but only after he knew the reason for those. In that case, he still had no idea. “Sure, I’ve slept about 8 hours last night.”  
“But the night before? You looked horrible and you needed those naps in the car. At least once a week you seem to have a night like that.”

Once a week? Did it really become that bad? Shosei wondered. But he knew that it had increased recently. “It’s alright. That sometimes happens.”  
“Have you tried something against it?” Sukai was still concerned and the way he looked at Shosei left the blonde one no other choice but to tell the truth.  
“Everything.”, he confessed. “But nothing helped.”  
“That’s not good.” Shosei knew that already, yet knowing that didn’t brought a solution closer.  
“I know. But it can’t be helped. Eventually it will disappear. Ruki’s insomnia disappeared, too, didn’t it?”  
“Yes, because his anxiety regarding Honda not debuting that disappeared. So, what’s your reason?”

Shosei had honestly no idea. The only anxiety he carried with himself in those night was the one when he would finally sleep. Also, he wasn’t as worried about his friends who didn’t make the final cut as Ruki had been. The only concern he carried was the one regarding his own position, yet each day he worked hard to improve that one. “I have no idea.”

“Then let me help you.” Sukai moved from the sofa to Shosei’s bed and pat on the spot next to him.  
Shosei meanwhile had no clue on how to interpret that situation. “What?”  
“You slept soundly in my arms in the car. So, let’s try whether the same applies to your bed.”  
If it hadn’t been for Shosei’s dream the night before he would have laughed about that suggestion, yet in that moment blood rushed into his face and he was unable to move forward. “Sukai, I doubt-”

“No doubting, Shosei. Just try it. I won’t bite unless you ask me.” In that moment Sukai showed one of his handsome smiles which always revealed his fangs, thus making him slightly look like a predator. But the blonde one knew that his friend was the exact opposite. He did everything just out of concern. At the same time, it was still hard for Shosei to move to the bed. His heart had started to beat faster. Was it because of Sukai? Or his anxiety? Or did the dream still mess with his mind? He didn’t know the reason.

Eventually, he found his way into Sukai’s arms. Both guys laid down on Shosei’s small bed and due the size of it they had to lay close to each other and the arms stayed close around him and he could feel the other one’s chest on his back.

Besides the fact that he was only 2cm shorter than his friend Shosei felt tiny in his arms. Maybe it was because of the muscles, the dark haired one had recently built up. Shosei had also some yet because of his background as a dancer he had a rather slim figure. Thus, he ended up being the little spoon of them. 

It took him a bit to get used to the situation but eventually it was just like in the dream. Sukai’s presence was comforting. His body warmth, his smell and maybe even his whole existence worked their magic once again. It was so comforting that Shosei’s eyes became heavy even though he had been wide awake only a few minutes ago. 

The next morning, Shosei woke up with his face buried into Sukai’s chest. He wanted to panic because it took him a moment to remember the night before and after the realisation hit him, embarrassment followed on the spot, thus making him still want to flee the situation. Yet Sukai’s arms were still holding him in place.

“Good morning, Angel.”, a husky voice, Sukai’s husky voice greeted him. The way he sounded like Sukai had just woken up, too, most likely due Shosei’s struggling against him. But still, Shosei couldn’t help but to be thankful that the other one had helped him to sleep at night – and to think that a freshly woken up Sukai sounded hot in some way.

“Good morning. Did I wake you?” Shosei was ready to apologise once he got out of the bed, yet the other one seemed to be content.  
“No, it’s alright.”, he said with a yawn. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Yes, I did.” Besides of the awkwardness of the situation, Shosei felt good. The night had been relaxing and he had been actually able to recharge for the day – thanks to Sukai most likely. “Thank you.”

“You are always welcome.”, the dark haired one said with a sweet smile. “And with always I mean always. Next time you can’t sleep, come over to my room. The key is under the doormat.”  
“Sukai, I can’t simply do that...”  
“Yes, you can. I just gave you the permission.” Somehow the slightly taller one managed to pull Shosei even closer. “You seem to need that. You are lonely, aren’t you?”

A valid question. It wasn’t the first time that Shosei lived in a dorm. He did that during his dance studies in America and during the shootings for the program, yet those times were rather short. Yet at home he used to have his own room, too, and it’s been years since he slept in the same bed as one of his sisters. Hence, he excluded that reason. However, his thoughts continued to flow and finally he realised that he felt lonely in some way.

None of the member had realised that he had been missing on one of their songs due being sick on the recording day, thus no one had stood up for him regarding that incident. Also, all the social distancing measures had him separated him from his other friends and family in some way, so lonely moments eventually piled up in the back of his mind. “I guess I was.”  
“You need to admit your problems much faster. Didn’t Ren and Ruki tell you the same in the past?”

“They did” and Shosei had thought he had made progress in this regard already. He had been more open regarding his worries recently, but it seemed like it wasn’t enough yet.  
“Don’t hold yourself back and always come to me when you need someone.” Softly Sukai caressed Shosei’s hair as if he wanted to affirm how much he cared for him. This gentle side of his friend was what made Shosei like him ultimately.

“Okay. But why you? Why not any of the other members?” As much as he liked Sukai and enjoyed being close to him, he knew that he had to rely the other members, too. The last time he placed all his worries on one other person, it didn’t go well in the end. 

“Because only my love for you is 100%.”, said the other one with a smirk that made Shosei slightly punch against his chest.  
“Stop the fanservice. No one is watching right now.”  
“Who said that this was fanservice?”  
“Kinjo Sukai, tame your tongue.” This time Shosei pulled himself out of the arms from this friend while laughing about his antics.

“Oh I haven’t even shown you everything my tongue can do.” His friend was laughing equally hard but stayed in character. It was one of Sukai’s talents to deliver such cringy lines without batting an eye.  
“And I don’t even want to know that.”

“So you don’t love me?” With a fake pout and even faker puppy eyes the dark haired one looked at Shosei which in turn only made him laugh harder.  
“How could do doubt me? My love for you is also 100%.” It was actually a quote from one of their recent interviews and after the interview they both had to laugh about their cheesiness – just like they did now.  
“Then marry me.”  
“In your dreams.” Sukai was a healing existence for him, but Shosei had to work on himself first – with the other one’s help and maybe some more mornings of waking up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~  
> I hope the Sukainators take this AU ad my apology for yesterday.  
> Thanks to the JJ interview I’m in my SkySei/Kompeito feelings so I had to write something fluffy for them.  
> That’s all.  
> See you~
> 
> Ps: One day I will finish “So What”...


End file.
